Souvenirs
by Little Sayuri
Summary: OS. Jack et Elsa reviennent passer leurs vacances d'hiver dans le chalet où ils se sont rencontrés, voila déjà deux ans. Les tourtereaux en profitent pour se remémorer des souvenirs, les bons comme les mauvais !


**_Salut à tous ! :D Voila un petit OS sur Jack et Elsa à la montagne ! :D Bon je sais qu'on est en été, mais bon ! x) J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même! si c'est le cas, laisser un avis ! ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur ! merci et bonne lecture ! :)_**

* * *

 **Souvenirs**

\- Nous y voilà.

\- Eh oui. C'est passé si vite... murmurait-elle attendrie.

Sortant tous les deux de la voiture, le jeune couple admirait avec un sourire émotif le petit chalet de la station de vacances où ils c'était rencontrer deux ans auparavant. Sortant les bagages du coffre, c'est une fois arrivé sur le seuil de la porte que Jack se tournait vers Elsa.

\- Prête à entrer ?

\- Évidemment. souriait-elle

Jack ouvrait la porte pour entrer le premier avec les valises, suivi d'Elsa qui refermait la porte derrière eux. Même qu'il était 13 heures passées, qu'il ne faisait pas froid dehors, même si la station était aux pieds des montagnes enneigées, il faisait bien plus meilleur à l'intérieur ! Se frottant les mains en soufflant légèrement dessus, Elsa observait avec le sourire chaque recoin de la pièce.

\- Que de souvenirs...

\- Ah ça... tu la dis ! et tu sais lequel me vient en premier à l'esprit ? répondait Jack avec bonne humeur

\- Laisse-moi deviner. Celui de notre rencontre, ici même, dans cette pièce.

\- Bingo. Et ce n'était pas une rencontre des plus joyeuses ! tout ça parce que l'agence de voyage s'est planté dans nos réservations, alors qu'à la base, on avait chacun réserver un chalet individuel !

\- Les joies de l'informatique. Que veux-tu Jack ? riait-elle légèrement. Euh... vu qu'on n'a pas pu manger plus tôt, je vais sortir le repas de la valise.

\- Bonne idée ! Je meurs de faim ! la conduite, ça creuse !

Après avoir ôté son manteau bleu ciel à capuche, la jeune femme se charger de sortir le repas d'une des valises. Au menu, quelque chose de très simple. Sandwichs, crudités et boissons rafraîchissantes. En repensant à leur rencontre, Elsa émettait une agréable opinion.

\- N'empêche... si l'agence ne c'était pas trompé, on ne se serrait jamais rencontrés, et on ne serait pas ensemble, ni la aujourd'hui !

\- Je suis bien d'accord. Répondait Jack avec la bouche à moitié pleine. Sauf que... avec le recul, euh... on n'était pas vraiment fou l'un de l'autre au départ ! J'étais tellement en rage de devoir faire de la collocation avec une inconnue au lieu d'être tranquille tout seul pour mes vacances !

\- Humph. Pareil pour moi. Ricanait-elle. Et les agents qui nous ont montré le chalet étaient tellement confus, qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire ! et comme y avait plus un seul chalet de disponible, leur solution était qu'on partage celui-ci. Quand ont a réaliser l'ampleur de la proposition, la non plus, ce n'était pas joyeux ! ils ont cru qu'on allait les massacrer. Hihi.

Le reste de la conservation se dérouler dans cette même bonne humeur. En vérité, chacun d'eux énuméré leurs souvenirs avec bonne humeur et amusement.

\- On avait accepté à contrecœur. Une fois qu'ils étaient partis, jamais des présentations ne m'ont paru si pénibles et glacial.

\- Mouais. Je m'en rappelle ! Ton regard était glacial et tu m'as à moitié écraser la main ! Pff... Et quand tu m'as dit ton nom, tu ressemblais à un gamin qui était obligé de dire bonjour à quelqu'un !

\- Et toi alors ? tu m'as lancé un regard de pure peste, tu t'es présenté avec prétention et froideur, et en guise de représailles, tu m'as rentrée tes ongles manucurés dans la peau ! j'ai gardé la marque jusqu'au lendemain !

\- Une veine que je n'ai pas percé la peau ! Hihi...

\- Ouais ouais rigole. Ricanait Jack

Le repas se terminait agréablement. L'heure était venu de ranger les valises et de s'installer. En premier, le couple montait les valises dans la seule et unique chambre, les déposaient sur le lit et commencer à ranger leurs affaires dans la pièce et dans la salle de bain. Pendant le déchargement des valises, Jack avait un sourire en coin et contenait un léger rire qui n'échappait pas aux oreilles d'Elsa.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je repensais à la dispute pour savoir qui devait prendre la chambre.

\- Oh ça. Même si la galanterie était de me céder la chambre, tu l'as pas fait de bon coeur !

\- Je te l'ai cédé afin de trouver efficacement un moyen pour que tu me la cède par toi-même, Elsa !

\- Si bousiller ma valise avec de la neige tombée « accidentellement » par la fenêtre, c'était mal me connaitre Jack. Je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de te la donner ! souriait-elle

\- Ouais. Et en guise de représailles, tu ma piquée la moitié de mes vêtements !

\- Le temps que les miens séchaient, t'allait quand même pas mourir ! rétorquait-elle avec amusement.

\- Non, mais moi, j'ai cru te faire mourir de peur avec l'oiseau que j'avais réussi à faire rentrer.

\- Sauf que j'adore les oiseaux. Donc les faire sortir d'une pièce avec tact et douceur n'était pas compliquée pour moi.

\- J'avais remarqué. Et comme j'ai vite compris que tu ne me céderais pas la chambre, j'avais décidé de trouver le moyen pour que tu veuille t'en aller. Que tu finisses par craquer quoi.

\- Ooh. En coupant à chaque fois l'eau chaude pendant ma douche par exemple ? Ce n'était pas un problème, l'eau froide ne me gêne pas en général.

\- Tu sais que j'ai fini par croire que t'étais invulnérable et que jamais j'y arriverais ?

\- Ah bon ? c'est qu'au fond, tu n'y mettais pas de bonne volonté et que tu voulais que je reste.

\- Va savoir. Souriait-il

Une fois les valises vides et que toutes les affaires étaient rangées, Jack et Elsa descendaient au rez-de-chaussée. Voyant par la fenêtre que le temps tourné légèrement, la température avait légèrement baissée. Elsa se frottait les mains et soufflait de dessus.

\- Brr... ça se rafraîchit.

\- Tu veux que j'allume la cheminée ?

\- Oui, s'il te plaît. Je vais aller faire du chocolat chaud.

\- Ça roule.

Jack allumait sans problème le tas de bûches et Elsa préparait un délicieux chocolat. Bientôt, la chaleur du feu se répondait agréablement dans toute la pièce, et l'odeur du cacao aussi. Jack s'installait confortablement en tailleur sur le tapis et tendait ses mains pour se réchauffer, exprimant un large sourire de bien-être. Elsa arrivait avec deux tasses fumantes et s'asseyait aux côtés de Jack.

\- Hum... ça fait du bien... murmurait-elle ravie, les yeux clos

\- J'avoue. J'me souviens d'ailleurs de la première fois que j'en ai bu. J'en avais jamais bu auparavant, parce que petit, je détestais ça ! mais avec ton entêtement, j'avais fini par céder et maintenant, j'adore ça.

\- Je me suis entêtée parce qu'une boisson chaude réconforte toujours quelqu'un de triste. Et parce que je voulais faire la paix. Je n'en pouvait plus. Ça devenait invivable ! on était des adultes, pas des gosses! C'est pour ça que j'ai insisté. Et aussi parce que ce jour-là, je t'avais vu malheureux comme pas possible.

\- Ah oui... ce jour-là, ma cousine Mérida venait d'apprendre que mon ex copine, Raiponce, m'avait plaqué pour se mettre exprès avec mon meilleur ami, Harold. Et quand tu apprends ce genre de nouvelle par SMS parce qu'on ne peut pas t'appeler, ça fait mal... j'en revenais pas... J'étais avec elle pendant 4 ans ! Je l'ai aimé comme pas possible, j'ai tout donné et elle, elle m'a poignardé dans le dos avec l'autre crétin ! Et lui, tout ce qu'il m'avait dit pour se justifier, c'est que ce n'était pas prévue, qu'ils n'ont pas contrôlé leurs sentiments...

\- Ouais... c'est moche ce qu'ils t'ont fait.

\- C'est d'ailleurs ce jour-là que toi et moi on a... fait la paix.

\- Oui. Avec une partie de scrabble devant la cheminée. Souriait-elle

\- Avec en prime des éclats de rire sur les mots bizarres qu'on trouvait, des confidences sérieuses...

\- Un début de bonne entente et de vie collective agréable...

\- En voulant ranger les lettres dans le petit sac, j'avais frôlé ta main...

\- Et moi aussi au même moment...

\- Moment de gène, avant qu'on décide d'aller se coucher...

\- Et que cette nuit là, tout a changer. Concluait-elle

\- Et je regrette pas. Confirmait-il

L'approchant tendrement contre lui à l'aide son bras disponible, Jack lui donnait un baiser sur son front. L'un contre l'autre, ils regardaient la danse des flammes. Avec un air malicieux, Jack s'adressait à sa belle.

\- Au fait... rappelle-moi la suite de cette soirée ?

\- Comment ça ? t'a oubliée ? s'étonnait-elle gentiment

\- Le lait chaud me fait tourner la tête et j'oublie certains trucs, c'est pour ça.

\- C'est nouveau ça ? dis plutôt que c'est parce que tu veux que soit moi qui raconte puisque c'était de ma faute ce soir là !

\- Aie. Je suis démasqué... bon bah puisque tu y tiens, vas-y, raconte. Souriait-il

\- Crapule. En fait... c'était en partie aussi à cause de toi.

\- Moi ? qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ?

\- Rien. Mais quand je disais « à cause de toi », ça voulait aussi dire « pour toi ». tu te souviens qu'il y avait une tempête dehors ?

\- Euh... oui je m'en rappelle.

\- Cette nuit, je m'étais lever pour boire un peu d'eau. Et j'avais constaté qu'il faisait froid en bas, parce qu'il n'y avait plus de feu dans la cheminée, ni de bois sur le côté. Je t'ai vu grelotter dans le canapé, et sans doute pleurer à cause de ce que tu avais appris plus tôt dans la soirée. Ne pouvant te laisser avoir froid, j'avais mis mon manteau et j'étais sortie discrètement pour ramener deux ou trois bûches.

\- Discrètement ? Elsa... tu pensais vraiment que c'était discret d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, de laisser un immense courant d'air et de la neige rentrer dans la pièce avec moi qui dormait juste à côté ?

\- Je voulais pas te réveiller. S'excusait-elle

\- Bah heureusement que je me suis réveillé ! j'avais au moins pu sortir pour te venir en aide, parce que je te rappelle que tu avais mis ton gros manteau et tes bottes, mais tu étais en pyjama ! et de ce fait, t'avait pas supporter la tempête et je t'avais trouvé à terre.

\- Fallait du bois Jack !

\- Mais je m'en foutais moi d'avoir froid ! je n'avais pas envie que t'attrape la mort en voulant mon bien-être !

\- Hum hum. Après m'avoir trouvée, tu m'avais prise dans tes bras et ramener directement dans mon lit. Je me rappelle que j'avais bien froid... quelle idiote franchement... Hin. Tu m'avais même bordé et réchauffer mes mains dans les tiennes.

\- Et aussi tes joues en frottant mes mains à toute vitesse l'une contre l'autre. En te voyant sourire paisiblement, j'étais content de voir que t'arrivais à te réchauffer. Quand j'étais sur le point de descendre pour me recoucher, et pour dire d'être gentil encore un peu, je t'ai donné un baiser sur le front.

\- C'était agréable... avouait-elle attendrie

\- Mais toi, tu t'es montré encore plus gentille, ou bien tu délirais à cause du froid, parce que tu m'as carrément volé un baiser !

\- C'était pour m'avoir secouru! Et puis tu m'en voulais pas puisque tu me l'avais aussitôt rendu !

\- Et c'est là qu'on a... franchit la limite. Une pulsion.

\- Oui. Une pulsion.

\- Mais si tu ne m'avais pas attiré à toi, je m'en serais tenu aux baisers.

\- Ah oui ? Il me semble pourtant que c'est toi qui t'étais agrippé à moi en même temps que moi, et qui t'étais glissé sous la couette!

\- Tu ne m'as pas repoussé aussi !

\- Je n'avais pas eut envie de le faire.

Jack s'emparait des lèvres d'Elsa avec tendresse, puis fougue, comme lors de leur premier baiser. Les joues rougis, ils échangeaient un regard attendri et un sourire malicieux.

\- Tu veux qu'on monte?

\- Bonne idée. Répondait-elle

Cette nuit la était torride, tout comme la première qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Rien n'avait changé, même au bout de deux ans. Le désir, l'amour, la passion et la confiance étaient toujours les mêmes mots-clés de leurs relations. Ils avaient tellement chaud, que les carreaux de la fenêtre étaient perlées d'humidité. Le lit ne ressemblait plus à rien. Les oreillers et les draps étaient sens dessus dessous. Le lit entier avait subi leurs ébats fiévreux. Si bien qu'à bout de souffle, et à moitié mort de fatigue, ils c'étaient arrêter pour se reposer. Elsa était allongée sur le lit, haletant profondément, ses longs cheveux platine ramener vers l'arrière de sa tête. Sa jolie tresse n'avait pas tenu la route. Quand à Jack, il était allongé sur Elsa, sa tête niché confortablement contre sa poitrine, sa tête calée contre le menton d'Elsa. Tendrement enlacés l'un contre l'autre, leurs deux corps brûlants et en sueur les gardaient mutuellement au chaud.

\- _Réconforter... cajoler... je ne m'en irai plus jamais..._ chantonnait Jack dans les bras d'Elsa

\- Euh... ce n'est pas vraiment ça les paroles, mais j'accepte quand même! riait-elle en jouant avec les cheveux de Jack

\- Venant de l'interprète, je suis flatté que mes paroles te plaisent!

\- Tu disais pas ça au début. Tu l'avais en horreur cette chanson ! Hihi !

\- Évidemment ! tu n'arrêtais pas de la chanter ! en te coiffant, sous la douche, quand tu cuisinais, partout ! ça me rendait fou ! j'avais trop envie de la parodier pour te faire enrager ! et comme j'en avais marre de l'entendre et que tu savais que ça me tapait sur le système, tu jubilais et tu rajoutais une couche !

\- Mais en voyant le clip, t'avais vite changé d'avis.

\- Bah oui, fallait que je vois ce clip afin de trouver une remarque qui aurait pu énormément te vexer. Mais quand je l'ai visionnée, j'ai changé d'avis en effet. Tu étais magnifique, les effets spéciaux étaient super, et je ne savais pas que je faisais collocation avec la grande gagnante de The Voice 2013! Pourtant j'ai regardé cette saison, mais je ne t'ai pas reconnue ! après ça, je n'ai plus jamais râlé.

\- Comme quoi. Et voilà le résultat : tu la chantes à ta manière ! mais au fait... tu voulais faire quoi comme critique négatif sur mon clip ?

\- Bah... Je n'ai jamais trouvé quoi dire.

\- Jack ? insistait-elle

\- Non mais sérieux ! Je... bon ok. Disons que... tu chantes tellement haut et fort quand tu dis « Perdue dans l'hiver ! » qu'on ne peut pas mettre le volume de la vidéo à fond ! J'ai essayé et mes enceintes grésillaient dangereusement.

\- T'exagère pas un peu ? Le son a été réglé par un professionnel je te signale !

\- Quand on sera rentré chez nous, je te ferais voir. Tu verras si j'exagère. Rétorquait-il gentiment

\- Bon d'accord. Si tu le dis. Pff... Rentrer chez nous... Humph. Quand c'était la fin du séjour, c'était pénible. J'avais l'impression quand te laissant partir de ton coté, j'allais avoir le coeur brisé et le regretter toute ma vie...

\- Pareil pour moi. Après ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là, et que le reste de ces vacances c'était merveilleusement bien déroulées, je ne me voyais pas rentrer chez moi sans t'avoir à mes côtés. J'allais peut-être me prendre un râteau, mais je me rappelle t'avoir pris tes mains, et t'avoir fixé dans les yeux quand je t'ai demandé de me suivre, de rester auprès de moi... et quand tu as dit oui, j'étais plus qu'heureux...

\- C'était difficile de dire non devant tant de sincérité Jack... j'étais ravie que tu le fasses! En répondant oui et en t'embrassant, je me sentais de nouveau heureuse! Mais...

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Si j'avais refusé ? où que tu ne me l'aurais jamais demandé ?

\- alors déjà je me serais traité de gros abruti, je l'aurais regretté et j'aurais tout fait pour te retrouver et tenter ma chance.

\- Et voilà où on en est. Deux ans ensemble et on revient passer nos vacances d'hiver dans le chalet où on c'est rencontrer. C'est merveilleux...

\- On remet ça dans deux ans ?

\- Pourquoi deux ans ? Pourquoi pas chaque année ?

\- Ça marche ! bon aller... faut qu'on dorme si on veut être en forme pour skier demain. Bonne nuit Elsa.

\- Bonne nuit Jack.

Ils échangeaient un dernier baiser avant de se glisser sous les draps et de s'endormir tendrement l'un contre l'autre.


End file.
